2 Legacies 1 bloodline Raido vs Yoshitsune
Raido Uchiha who was on his usual Adventures across the world found himself, in the village of Gingagakure a place he had never heard of or even seen before.. Im not sure what to say about this place but they have some nice looking women Raido said as he looked around staring at the women who returned his gaze with smiles and waving...... Maybe I do need to change where I live Yamagakure is getting old and tired he said as his eyes darted to a man who looked something like him... too much like him... I heard of resemblance but this is crazy Raido said as he was in disbelief of someone could be vaguly familiar but never have seen him before EVER.. Raido made a beeline for this man to ask him some "Questions" Yoshitsune was enjoying his day, putting off all the paperwork he had to do as the Gensokage to eat lunch with his beloved wife Yuzuki Kaguya. The couple finished eating and Yaxuki began walking home as Yoshitsune paid the bill as he was a man moving towards him. I wonder what he wants. thought the Gensokage as as he place the money down. Raido made his way up the man, as the closer he came the more he thought about this situation.. but all of this thoughts had one singular question that needed an answer.. Now Ive seen many of faces around the world.. both pretty and ugly.. but I aint never seen a person with similar resemblance to that of my own and my brother.. Raido said..... Who are you, and what is your name, Theres has to be a reason why I feel like I know you and why traces of your chakra feels similar to my own Raido Said looking for an answer... "My name is Yoshitsune Uchiha, I am the leader of this village." said Yoshitsue as if it was common knowledge. "Who are you? I assume you are an Uchiha or at least related to my fallen clan." said the Gensokage with a yawn. I can say the same The nane is Raido Uchiha, and its rare to see others from this clan alove I assume they all died because they didnt know how to adapt but I was wrong...How did you wind up all they out here.. my Clan brother Raido asked suspiciously "I left Konohagakure and became a missing-nin. I formed my own team Akuryō and with one of them I have a son and a daughter. His birth showed me we could no longer remain without a home and so we came here an began a village with the local clans, the two prominate ones are descended from the Senju and Uzumaki." said Yoshitsune, refering to the Shima clan and Kangoku clan. I see Raido said You restarted your life out here...I did the same when I finally reutnred from my mission in Yamagakure there was no one in the clan left so I jumped ship and left living out in Yamagakure where I became a free lancer, A hero in some villages a villain to others I did what benefited the situation at that present time.... IM glad to see that you are here living a more settled life.... however I cant allow you to carry that name Uchiha and you be a slouch in battle or throw shade on our name like another Uchiha I Know so perhaps a battle to test your capabilites than.. clans brother Raido held his hand out telling him to bring it smiling.. surely you have time to show me how well you dance "Alright then." said Yoshitsune as he grabbed Raido and used the Body Flicker Technique to carry him off to a training field. Yoshitsune activated his Sharingan quickly. "Considerig you are an Uhiha whonwas able to live this long, you must be of admirable strength, so I'll start this with our clan's blessed eyes active. Be warned, I am no pushover, the power of my ancestor Madara Uchiha exists in this body of mine." said Yoshitune as he took a side of the field waiting for the match to begin. Well talk about irony Raido said Im am a decesdant of Izuna Uchiha.. far as im concerned madar built his legend of the back and eyes of his brother Raido cracking his knuckles and neck and activated his Sharingan..... Let see if his bloodline still remains strong or he those under him falling off.. Raido said as he used Wood Clone Technique creating 2 more Raidos.. the Real stood there with his hand out motionign for Yoshi to bring it the 2nd one begin to dance in an unusual manner back and forth the 3rd Raido clone got on all 4s and was ready to attack.. Lets see what you got Yoshitsune formed hand seals, and quickly used the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, which set the clones on fire. "Wood Release? Well it seems you try to be closer to my ancestor. Izuna just lacked the ability to form his own tale. I have plenty of expierence against wood, I told you a clan descended from the Senju." remind Yoshitsine as he made a few hand seals after biting his thumb. He then summoned his crow Kurohane. "What's up boss?" the black bird asked. "Nothing much, Raido I don't use a gunbai like Madara. I have my friend here for that." said Yoshitsune as he used the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Kurohane knew that Yoshitsune wanted him to strengthen it, so he used the Wind Release: Winged Wind Storm. My dear misguided clans brother Raido said as his clones used Blocking Technique Absorption Seal to absorb the fire jutsu as well as the real Raido to absorb the wind attack unharmed... I dont care about what happened between Izuna or Madara their story and tale was already told and we know that outcome.. only thing Im interested in is the thrill of a good battle.. Well I wasnt going to summone but since you asked for it fine he took his glove off bit his thumb and weaved signs summoning the Reverbot Dragons of Sky/Earth Bringing out only Gattz as a Silver large Dragon appeared in the smoke. long time no see Raido, whose this clown your fighting he said arrogantly Hes an Uchiha like myself so I wouldnt get arrogant like you normally do Raido said Whatever gattz said as he used Wind Release: Sonic Hurricane which would drag him toward the center and hold him still and implode, but the 1st clone Raido used Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique which shot 3 massive Fire dragons toward his posistion in the eye of the hurricane Yoshitsune Water Release: Water Mirror Technique to reflect the hurricane and fire dragons, cancling them out. "Dragons huh? I am not impressed." said Yoshitsune, refering to Gattz, as Kurohane landed on his shoulder. Yoshitsune then used the Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique to fire multiple, condensed fire dragon heads of greater power with Kurohane further increasing their power with wind Kurihane then used the Wind Release: Black Gale Spear, diving into one bullet making it grow larger with the power.